


A Healing Legacy

by Plaid_Maniac



Series: Adventures of three idiots in a different world [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ...maybe, Cussing, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Happy Ending, I am not scary I promise, If you think I should tag something else just message me, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Major Character Injury, OOC characters, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), References to Depression, These are out of order aren't they?, Training Montage, Trauma, Video Game Mechanics, but really I make the rules, he gets better tho, minecraft but it's real life, no beta we die like men, not a lot just a bit, oh well, they are friends your honor, they are unnamed and a minor character tho, who can and will comfort the homies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plaid_Maniac/pseuds/Plaid_Maniac
Summary: He looked up at the sky. It was just like any other day, a couple clouds drifting aimlessly, the sun beating down on everything, a mysterious purple light getting brighter and brighter. Wait, what is that thing?Nick wanted to look more closely at it, but it was so bright. It was like staring into the sun, only it got bigger, and bigger until.Until there was nothing. One minute there was a blinding light, and the next, nothing. He looked around, trying to find something. But there was nothing. Everywhere was just dark. Not like ‘you just woke up in the middle of the night’ dark, but like an overbearing emptiness had wiped out every single thing that should have been there.~~~~~~This is my take on "Minecraft but it's real life" style stories. I was planning on posting every monday and friday, but then I had a nightmare that somebody currently unnamed read the currently unpublished chapters and got super upset at me for honestly pretty valid reasons and so I have been working through an existential crisis for the past week over this.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Adventures of three idiots in a different world [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001187
Kudos: 14





	1. Before I Leave This Plane of Existence, Anyone Want to Admit They Have a Crush on me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap gets stuck in a new world.

Nick could hear an alarm clock going off. What was it he needed to get up for again? He would check, but he knew whatever it was he wasn’t going to do it. The only thing he absolutely needed to get up for was work, and he wasn’t working till Tuesday.

Wait. What day was it again? Last he remembered it was Saturday, and he was closing shift. That was… at least a day ago. Maybe more. 

He checked his phone. The alarm was still going off, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was the fact that his phone said that today was Tuesday. The alarm must have been going off for him to get to work. Looks like his plans of nothing were ruined.

Getting ready had to be the worst part. Once he got out the door, he could continue from there. But until then, the temptation of calling in sick and staying indoors was a threat to him and his wallet. At least he could listen to music as he prepared for another day of getting yelled at by strangers.

As he left, he realized his garbage was getting a bit too full. ‘I can probably take care of that tomorrow,’ Nick thought, before closing the door and locking it behind him.

The walk to the store was the best part of working. He got to feel productive without actually having to do anything special. All he had to do was walk, and even he could do that without failing.

He looked up at the sky. It was just like any other day, a couple clouds drifting aimlessly, the sun beating down on everything, a mysterious purple light getting brighter and brighter. Wait, what is that thing?

Nick wanted to look more closely at it, but it was so bright. It was like staring into the sun, only it got bigger, and bigger until.

Until there was nothing. One minute there was a blinding light, and the next, nothing. He looked around, trying to find something. But there was nothing. Everywhere was just dark. Not like ‘you just woke up in the middle of the night’ dark, but like an overbearing emptiness had wiped out every single thing that should have been there.

Had he gone blind? His mom warned him about staring into bright lights when he was like 8, but could he have actually gone blind from that? In a panic, he tried looking at his hands. And they were there. He could see his body, but nothing around him. 

Something white appeared in the corner of his eye. Nick looked at it, only to find a computer screen. Or well, it looked like a computer screen, with the words “Type your name here” over a text box. It even had a keyboard on it, like some sort of touch screen. He looked around for any sign of something else to look at, but everywhere else was simply nothing.

What the hell, it wasn’t like there was anything else to do. He turned, and was about to put in his name, before he realized that might be a bad idea. Wasn’t there a thing about using your real name in situations like this? He would try to remember advice that might help, but he doubted anyone ever said “If you find yourself in the emptiness of space, and there is a white box asking for your name, here is what to do.” to him in his life. Whatever, he could just go with his nickname, Pandas. He typed it in and pressed ‘enter’, only to get back “This name is already taken.”

What kind of a coma dream is this? Apparently, even when he faints (or whatever happened), he still has to deal with losing out on his name. Fine, he will just go with pandas backwards. At least it will be close to it. He typed it in, and this time it seemed to work. The screen changed, saying “Welcome, Sapnap, to the world of Minecraft”. Wait, Sapnap? Did he misspell it? Oh come on!

But there wasn’t much time to think about that, because the darkness that used to be all around him turned white, and burned his eyes like nothing else. He shut them, shielding his eyes with his arm, until the light dimmed down.

He slowly uncovered his eyes to try and look at his surroundings. And what he saw was, a bulletin board? Actually, it was more like a wall with signs all over it. He looked around and realized he wasn’t in any sort of building. He was in some sort of alleyway, with buildings and paths around him, and this wall was just sort of on it’s own.

The signs seemed to explain what had just happened. He was, as the signs were telling him, in a different world. And right now he needed to go tell someone in one of the buildings nearby. that he “Spawned” here.

Alright, either this was real, or this is a very elaborate, and very detailed fever dream. Maybe he fainted on his way to work, and he is actually on his way to a hospital right now? That makes more sense than actually believing this was real.

Ok, if this was real, if he banged his head on the wall, then it would hurt, right? Sapnap dropped a book he didn’t realize he was holding and moved to a side of the wall with no signs on it, placing his hands on the bricks. He didn’t think about the fact that he could actually feel the texture of the bricks, as he already set his mind on hitting his head against a wall. When he did, he instantly regretted it as his head was filled with pain. Instinctively, he put a hand on his forehead to try and ease the pain a little.

“I’d give that one a solid 8/10. The execution was great, but the response could have been better.” Who was talking to him? He didn’t see anyone around before he hit his head. He tried looking around, but the throbbing only got worse with the movement. 

Sapnap heard footsteps to his right, and saw a woman coming towards him. “Woah, you’re actually bleeding from that? You must’ve hit the wall pretty hard.” She came closer, grabbing something white from.. Somewhere. He couldn’t really tell what just happened, but one moment she had nothing in her hands, and the next she had a ball of white gauze.

He took his hand away from his head and saw there was indeed blood that shouldn’t have been there. He tried to think about how bad the wound was by the amount of blood on his hand, but his brain felt jumbled, and he could only focus on the fact that there was blood on his hand. 

“I know you are probably pretty out of it, but how long are you just going to stand there, staring?” He looked up, and saw that she was just looking at him like she was concerned. 

“My head is bleeding.” It was the only thought that he could say out loud.

“I know, I literally just put a bandage on it. You really sound out of it, maybe you should sit down.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” He said, moving to sit down exactly where he was. The idea of trying to get anywhere else was not one he felt like entertaining.

“I’m going to be right back, you just stay here and try to not injure yourself more.” Staying right here, that sounded nice.

~~~~~~

After what felt like 3 minutes but was closer to 5 hours, Sapnap found himself in a small house with a chest of tools, clothes, armor (why would he need armor?) and food that could last him a week. The pain had left, but the people who helped him out were worried about a concussion. He agreed to rest for the day, mostly because he didn’t want to deal with people worrying about him. 

He looked out the window. There wasn’t much else to see besides the wall of the house next to him. But that’s fine, it’s just like how it is at his place. Actually, besides the fact that there was no computer, This place was very similar to where he lived. If he closed his eyes, could it be the same? He thought that it would be good to have something familiar besides the clothes on his back. Something in him was disagreeing.

He could live the way he had been living for over a year now, except even better. The people who helped him mentioned that everyone got free food and water, He would only have to leave to get some, and could stock up as much as he liked. If he really wanted to, Sapnap bet he could live for weeks, months even, without ever leaving. That would be practically paradise! Everything would be perfect, he could live a life where he never had to see anyone, to do anything he didn’t want to. He could just exist, without any demands from anyone. That would be perfect.

So why did he feel like it wouldn’t be perfect?

Why did the thought of what should be paradise leave him feeling so, so...

Sad?

He felt sad?

When was the last time he felt anything? It must have been years ago. Before he graduated highschool, probably even before he went to highschool. Everything before that is mostly a blur now.

Has he ever felt anything?

Why did his first emotion have to be sadness?

If he was feeling any emotion right now, it should be happiness. He was placed in a world where he never had to do anything again. He should be cheering into the sky, jumping up and down with joy.

He should be happy.

There is something wrong. There has to be some sort of catch, something he overlooked. Something that his subconscious picked up on, but that he isn’t noticing. 

Sapnap decides to go through everything that should be making him happy right now.

First, He never has to work a day in his life. That thought is nothing but relieving to him.

Second, He can stay in a house that is practically the same as his old apartment. Nothing feels bad about that thought.

Third, He doesn’t ever have to leave this house besides getting food and water. The only times he left his place were to go to work or to get groceries. Occasionally he was invited to other things, but he rarely went to them.

Fourth, He never has to talk to anyone again if he doesn’t want to. While he did enjoy joking with people, he never really got close to anyone, and never really had friends. He was used to not talking to anyone.

It didn’t make any sense. What could possibly make him feel sad when there were all these good things about this situation? He was in an entirely new world where he never had to lift a finger he didn’t want to lift. His whole new life of luxury had begun! How could he be sad when everything seemed to have turned out fantastically. A new world, new life, and was sadness really going to try and tell him that it was actually bad? A whole new world! A whole new life!

A whole new life.

Oh.

He started laughing.

How could he not laugh? He had spent his entire time on Earth trying to achieve a life where he never had to do anything. And now that he had finally gotten a chance to get that life, His brain was telling him that that life was a bad idea. His brain was actually wanting him to work, to use this opportunity to try something new. To try and work again now that he was in a new world, with a new life.

What kind of twisted joke is this?

There was no way he was going to actually do things.

Absolutely no way.

~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I used to watch SAO? 
> 
> In all seriousness, I am not trying to say that Sapnap in real life is going through depression. If he is, or isn't, that is his business and not ours to try an speculate or confront him about it. Honestly, the main reason why I wrote him that way is cause sometimes writing and/or reading about a character who has the same problems that you do is almost like a free little bit of therapy. Don't worry about me though, I am gucci.
> 
> Also, don't feel worried about approaching me. If there is something that you think should be tagged and isn't just let me know. And if you are wanting to know where this story is heading, maybe because you are worried it will be too dark or are just curious for what I have in store and don't mind spoilers, reach out to me also. I am more than happy to let you know exactly what the story will contain or be like, and that is true for all my works.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, I'm glad, there is more to come. If you didn't enjoy this, it's cool that this isn't your cup of tea. We all have our own preferences and opinions.


	2. Not to put you on blast, but @God, can you check your dm’s?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap makes a new friend. Sort of.

Ok, maybe he was going to actually do things.

In his defence, he didn’t realize how boring bread would become after 3 days, and you had to pay to get food other than bread.

Sapnap probably should have figured it was too good to be true. He had just been so caught up in the fact that he wouldn’t have to work, he didn’t think of the possibility that there was a catch to it all.

It’s not like he is entirely against working. He can do it if necessary, it just didn’t seem like it would be all things considered. Thing is, all the jobs here are like farming or building or whatever. He can’t do any of that. All he knows how to do is put stuff on shelves and smile when people are yelling at him, and none of that translates. The people he talked to tried to tell him that it was easier than it sounded, but they kinda looked like they were trying to scam him.

The one job that seemed like something he could do was mining in a cave. He has never mined before in his life, but he can hit things with other things. Not to mention the fact that currency seems to pretty much be based on minerals like gold and diamonds. It would make sense to try and get wealthy at the source.

So that’s why he found himself, here, at the entrance to a cave. 

He brought along everything he was told he would need. Pickaxe, torches, food, a bed, wood, a sword. Oh yeah, that’s one thing he didn’t realize when he first got here. Apparently there are monsters that appear in the dark and at night that can and will kill you. Whatever, if he dies he dies.

Sapnap thought about going to one of the mines closest to the town, but figured they probably had no more stuff in them. He would find more stuff if he went further away. So he did just that, building temporary shelters for night just as he was told he should do along the way.

That’s how he found himself two days away from where he started, less than a week after he got here, near some sort of mountain range, at the mouth of a cave. It already has torches in it, which is not a good sign. Hopefully he can find something good so he can eat some pork or something.

He descended into the cave around mid-day. He did his best to try and remember what the entrance looked like so he could hopefully retrace his steps. The further he got the more he felt in over his head. The only times he had ever been underground was in a basement of a house. This was nothing like that. It was like every step he took would echo off the walls and turn into a pressure that would squeeze him physically and mentally. He never had felt claustrophobic, but he now understood what it was like. He figured that this is what coal must feel before it is turned into diamonds. At least there was light. If he had to do this in the dark, he would have already turned around and left.

The cave opened up, and there were three different paths he could take. Two of them were lit up, and one of them was dark. As much as he didn’t really care if he died or not, he decided that that path was probably not a good idea. He checked down one of the lit paths, and it seemed to continue deeper underground. That was a good sign because he was told that the lower he got, the more likely he would find more valuable stuff. Gaining new confidence, he ventured onward.

Sapnap looked at the stone for any sign of something he could mine. He was told Iron and Gold were ones to look out for, and that they should be obvious once he finds them. Problem was, he wasn’t seeing anything. Maybe he should have gone down the section that was not lit up.

An arrow flew by his head.

Where did that even come from? He turned around and saw a living, walking, skeleton that had a bow and arrow. And it was aiming another shot at his head.

He reacted as any normal person would, Screaming and running away from the sentient bones trying to murder him. His mind only barely processed the fact he was running deeper underground.

The cave curved left, and he thought maybe there would be something he could use soon. But just as he was rounding the corner, there was a very green creature.

He had been warned about them. “Peakers” or something. That didn’t matter. What did, was that they blew up if you got too close. And he was running straight at one.

That thing turned around to face him. So this was how he was going to die. One week after having gotten a new life, only to be blown up into smithereens. He had lived a good life on earth, sure, but was he really ready to be done here? He had only scratched the surface of this world, who knows what he was going to miss out on.

Just as the Peaker was getting ready to explode, it’s head got chopped off. 

Wait, what?

Sapnap could see a person wielding a giant, black axe who must have been right behind the monster. Or, well, person was probably correct. The stranger had on a green, hooded outfit with pieces of silver and light-blue armor. He didn’t really see much more of the new person before he had run around and sliced the skeleton in two.

“Are you ok?” The man in green asked, turning around. How did he miss the murderer-esq mask the stranger was wearing. It covered his face and had a simple smile drawn out on it. The smile may have been dried blood for all he could tell. Even though he just got saved by this person, every ounce of his being told him he had to run away or he would get killed.

“Oh, right. Don’t mind my appearance. I’ve been in this cave for a while and haven’t really gotten the chance to clean my armor and such.” With a flash, his axe disappeared, and he held out a hand. “Name’s Dream, by the way.”

He took the hand, realizing if he was polite he might make it out of here alive. “I’m Sapnap. Sorry, I thought this cave had been abandoned already. I didn’t mean to come down here and take your resources.”

“Actually, I’m here to hunt mobs, not mine ores. Plus, even if I was, I wouldn’t mind other people getting what they need.” 

That was a relief. It seemed like even if this guy did kill people, he wouldn’t kill him. At least right now. Dream seemed like a pretty cool dude that just so happens to look like he should be in a horror thriller movie.

“So you fight stuff for a living, that’s pretty cool.”

“Yeah, Someone I know wants a lot of gunpowder, which means I have to kill Creepers. That’s why I am down here.”

Uh, sorry, what did he say? “Creepers, what are those?”

“Uh, that’s what the green explosion monster you almost died to just now is called.” Oh, so he misheard. They weren’t Peakers, but Creepers. Didn’t make much more sense, but at least he was caught up. Wait a minute.

“Does that mean you fight those things regularly?”

“Yeah. I mean, killing mobs is kinda what I do.” The masked man let out a soft chuckle.

He couldn’t believe it. In front of him was a person, who must be highly skilled if they fight things that blow up if you get too close and not die by them, that was very friendly and probably would help out someone if they asked. If Sapnap didn’t take advantage of this opportunity, who knows when the next time he could get any sort of help in this world. “Teach me.”

“What?”

Sapnap took this opportunity to grab the guys arm, hoping it would help his case. “Please teach me how to kill mobs. I promise you I can learn fast. You can even make me do dirty work that you don’t want to do, like cleaning the weapons or whatever.”

“Ok, hang on just a moment. Aren’t you trying to mine? Why don’t you just ask your guardsman to teach you. Where are they anyway?” The stranger looked around, probably looking for whatever the heck a guardsman was. 

“My what now?”

“Your guardsman. The person who guards you. You know, for when you're busy doing other things. Like mining.”

“I don’t have one of those.”

“You don- Are you trying to tell me you went mining by yourself?”

He let go of the strangers arm. “Yeah, I did. What about it?”

“You realize how dangerous that is, right?”

“Well, you are fighting mobs by yourself. That’s probably even more dangerous than what I am doing.”

Clearly, He didn't like what was just said, because he proceeded to scold Sapnap. “It really isn’t. When you're mining, you are distracted by actually mining the ores, and you can easily get snuck up on. When all you are doing is fighting, you are always paying attention to what is around you. I should also mention you are in leather armor and have a stone sword. Do you really think you are in a better position than me when I have iron and diamond armor, and a netherite axe?”

“I know I am in such bad gear, that’s why I want you to teach me how to fight.”

“You are actually an idiot. Even if I taught you how to fight mobs, you have such bad gear that you would die trying to fight anything more than a sheep.”

“Well I can’t buy any better gear because I don’t have money. I can’t get money because I can’t fight. And I can’t fight because I can’t get any better gear. What am I supposed to do, wait for a miracle? Wish upon shooting stars until something happens? Newsflash, that doesn’t work. You are probably the best chance I have, are you really going to tell me no?” He looked at that stupid mask that seemed to stare into his soul, hiding whatever emotion Dream could have possibly had. But it was clear to him what the other was thinking. He was the same as everyone else, after all. He didn’t care he was trapped in an endless cycle that was impossible to get out of. Nobody ever cares. “I can’t believe you.” Sapnap pushed past him, intent on leaving the cave.

“A Month.” That made him stop. What was he saying? Turning around, he saw that Dream was in the exact same position he was before, Talking to Sapnap, but not at him.

He spoke again. “You can travel with me for a month. We will get you some better stuff, and I’ll train you how to fight. Now come on, my stuff's this way.” With that, he started walking deeper in the cave. 

It had only now registered what had just happened. He was actually offered a way out. Before he got too far away from him, Sapnap followed to wherever he was going.

~~~~~~

Whoever this guy was, Dream was not a fan.

He didn’t like adventuring with other people, especially people who were new. Don’t get him wrong, he didn’t hate people. He liked being around people he could joke with. It’s just…

“Hey, I bet I can make it across this ravine in one jump.”

That’s why.

He simply looked at his unwanted partner, who was currently eyeing the other side of the ravine. Admittedly, he could probably make it across, but it still would be a pain if he didn't make it and fell into the bottom of the ravine. “Sapnap, we are bridging to the other side. Do not try and jump across or you will die.”

Dream had already begun when he hears, “Even if I don't make it, there is water at the bottom of the ravine. I wouldn't die from that.” He was traveling with a certified idiot, that was sure.

“I never said if you failed you would die from fall damage. If you weren’t blind, you would see the two creepers, four skeletons, five zombies, and the spider that are all at the bottom of the ravine. I’d say you would last less than thirty seconds if you fell down there.”

“Oh. I didn’t even notice those mobs.”

“Makes sense from the guy who goes mining with a head injury,” Dream had said, more to himself than anything else. They had successfully made it to the other side, where the cave continued downward.

“Head injury?”

“You’re kidding me right?” He looked back at Sapnap and gestured to his own head. “The bandages around your head, that’s for an injury, right?”

He looked like he was drawing a blank for a moment, and then remembered. “Oh, they were, but my head is better now. I’ll be honest, I forgot I had those.”

“...Right.” Dream began walking further into the cave, keeping his eye out for anything valuable. 

“Actually, It’s kinda a look, don’t you think?” He hears from behind.

“Head injury is a look?”

“No, I mean, like, I kinda look like a ninja or something.”

“You mostly just look like someone with an injured head.”

“Well, whatever. I’ll get a headband or something once we go back to that town, then you will see how cool it is.”

Town? What town? “Do you mean Spawn?”

“Is that the name of the town?”

Ok, this was just getting ridiculous. He knew that the other was brought here fairly recently, but everyone calls it Spawn. The signs when you first arrive even call it Spawn. He glanced behind him at Sapnap. “How long exactly have you been here?”

“A week, why?” A week, huh? He sure is reckless alright, attempting to mine alone without any gear and virtually no understanding on how to protect himself. Still he doesn’t seem to be that bad. Maybe it won’t be awful travelling with him for the month. That is, if he survives a month.

Dream went back to focusing on what was in front of him. “I was just wondering. You seemed pretty new, but I wouldn’t have guessed you were that new.” 

“I have a question for you now.”

“What is it?”

“Why do you wear that mask?”

Ah, nevermind. It’s going to be hell, isn’t it?

~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry if they are ooc, but I actually don't care. Reality can be whatever I want it to be. 
> 
> Also I realize this story is competing with every Dream SMP story going on right now, especially this chapter, but I don't really care tbh.
> 
> Anyway, If you enjoyed, I'm glad you did. If you didn't, eh, it doesn't matter to me. See you guys next time I suppose


	3. Sleep is for the Weak but God I Wish I was Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems like Dream has a thing for picking up random people with major emotional and mental baggage.

Sapnap found himself in a mountain biome with his current teacher. The air was a bit colder than in other places, and the flowers were much different than what you would find in the forests and plains.

“Focus on the opponent in front of you.” He heard from behind.

He turned around, meeting the constant gaze of a mask. “It’s a cow, it’s not like if I look away it will kill me.”

“It would if it was a hostile mob. That’s why you need to focus.”

Sapnap turned his attention away from the flowers and back to the cows. There was one very injured one that had fled far away, and the other three were simply milling around. He got into position to strike, aiming to hit the cow closest to him. 

He leapt, sword crashing down on his target. It reacted fast and tried to run away, but it ran right into another swing of his blade. Just one more hit. The cow simply ran, unsure of where to go. He almost felt bad for it as he sliced it in two. The body fell over and disappeared. One down, three more to go.

It only took a couple of minutes for all the cows to be taken care of. “Not bad. Your timing could be a bit better,” Dream said, approaching where the cows had died. He picked up the beef they left behind as a drop and deposited it in his inventory. “Remember a sword only does the best damage when you swing it with the right timing. Swing too early and you will give them papercuts. Swing too late and you will get overwhelmed by mobs.”

“I thought I was hitting the timing dead on.”

“We will work on it tomorrow. For now, it’s getting late. We need to start setting up a temporary shelter.”

Finally. Sapnap did not like the constant building and destruction that they had to do each day, but that meant that they were going to be doing nothing else for the rest of the night. He pulled out the wood planks from his inventory and started to go to work alongside his current mentor.

For some reason, in this world all you had to do was focus on where and how you wanted something to be built, and so long as you were holding the right materials, it would only take a couple of minutes to make whatever it is. It was very difficult to get the hang of the first couple of times, but thankfully it was pretty mindless.

Eventually they had their small shack ready to live in, and not a moment too soon. The sun was just barely sinking behind the horizon, and mobs would be out soon. But with this building, they will be just fine.

~~~~~~

Someone had opened the door.

Dream knew that creak of noise anywhere. It was the same for every door in this world. He heard footsteps leading from the door towards the furnaces and chest.

So someone was trying to rob them, huh?

If that was the case, they would likely leave the two of them alive. He would daresay most people wouldn’t really want to deal with the repercussions of having their name be on someone's death notification. Still, he should probably get up and maybe threaten whoever it is. He would hate to have to lose out on whatever it was Sapnap decided he didn’t want in his inventory.

He got up slowly, trying to make sure he was as quiet as possible. As expected, the thief was busy going through the chest. He thought about pulling out his axe straight away, but figured that would just cause the intruder to run away with their stuff. Instead, he cleared his throat.

Whoever this person was, they weren’t very observant. He tried again with a bit more volume.

Ok, this was just ridiculous. How could he have not heard that, it was so loud? Fine, if that wasn’t going to work

“You know, for a thief, you are pretty bad at checking your surroundings.” Finally, he had his attention. Dream had been slightly concerned that wouldn’t work.

The stranger, having already turned around and got up from the chest, pulled out an iron sword. “Hand over everything or I will kill you.” 

The threat didn’t concern him at all. What did concern him was the state this guy was in. He clearly has been roughing it for a good while. The glasses -or, actually- goggles did little to hide the exhaustion on his face. His leather armor was in desperate need of any form of repair and he seemed to be eating much less than he should. Actually, was this guy shaking? They were in a mountain biome, sure, but they were nowhere near any snow, and the furnaces were still cooking iron and gold from the mining trip they took a few days ago. His stance was all wrong too. Even Sapnap knew better and he had only been learning for a week.

“No, I don’t think you are going to kill me.”

“I will. Hand over your stuff.”

When he looked at the thief, all he felt was pity. This man clearly was struggling in this world. If Dream had to guess, he might have been banned from spawn. The “Officers” tend to use that as a first offence punishment for most crimes. The fact that he is alone says he probably has no group of people that he can rely on. Not many people can survive this world alone, much less with the gear he has.

“Most of our stuff is already in that chest and furnace. We were planning on leaving some of it here anyway because we have too much to carry. You might as well take what you like. As for me, I am going back to bed. Goodnight, strange thief.” If anyone asked, this was only because he was tired and didn’t want to deal with him anymore.

He got back into bed, but he knew he wasn’t going to be able to go to sleep anytime soon. It was only until he heard the door open and shut again that he even thought about sleeping.

~~~~~~

Apparently he did eventually fall asleep, because it was suddenly morning and Sapnap was trying to shake him awake. “Hey Dream? Where did our stuff go?”

It took him a moment to figure out what he was talking about, but when he did, he realized he let a thief take whatever he wanted from their stuff without any repercussions whatsoever. How in the world was he supposed to explain that? “Oh, uh-”

“I have it.” Well, now he felt like the unobservant one. There, by the door, was the very same intruder from last night. He got up fully, partially because it felt right when having a conversation, but mostly because he didn’t want to be the only person not standing.

“Sorry, who are you? I have never seen you in my life.”

“I’m a thief. I took your stuff.” Well, yeah, I guess getting straight to the point works.

Sapnap was rightfully angry at him. “What! Why would you do that? Give it back right now or I swear I-”

“Shut up Sapnap. You, why are you here again?” Dream didn't mean to snap, but he was tired and Sapnap was loud.

“Again! What do you mean ‘Again’!”

“Sapnap, shut up. You, answer my question.”

“Name’s George. I want to travel with you,” He said. George, huh? That was probably not his full name, seeing as someone pretty early on would get a name like that, and he seemed almost as new as Sapnap is.

Sapnap was clearly getting more and more frustrated. “You robbed us and then asked if you could join us?”

“Yeah, I did. Got a problem with that?”

“Yeah, I got a lot o-”

“Sapnap, for the last time shut up!” He didn’t like raising his voice, and he didn’t want to have to do it again. Luckily, Sapnap backed down. He turned to George and asked, “Why do you want to travel with us?”

He looked down at the ground. It took him a while to answer, but his voice was even and devoid of any emotion. “I want to join you because I have nothing else I can do. I can’t fight. But I can carry extra stuff for you, and I won’t complain.”

It bothered him. 

It bothered him that he wouldn’t look them in the eyes. 

It bothered him that he was so confident last night, and so defeated this morning. 

It bothered him that there was a man who had the bare minimum on him, in a world where you can get free food and free materials simply by existing, desperate enough to try and rob them all the way out here, in the middle of virtually nowhere.

It bothered him that he cared.

“Alright. Welcome to the team.”

“What?” Both of them said at the exact same time.

“First things first, we need to take down this building. Do you have an axe on you?”

“I-”

Sapnap interrupted. “You can’t be serious. I had to beg you for five minutes straight to take me with you, and this guy who broke into our house and tried to steal our stuff can join with just that? Don’t you have any questions or concerns over this at all?”

“Sapnap, you are in charge of clearing the area of any remaining mobs. Make sure to double check pools of water. Me and George will focus on taking down the building.”

That seemed to shut him up for the time being. As he left, Dream could tell he was pissed. That would have to be a problem for another day. For now, he and George got to work grabbing everything important and taking down the walls.

After only a couple of minutes, they had everything crammed into their inventories. They met up with Sapnap and started going towards the rising sun.

~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Gogy's here! Though it seems like there is a bit of tension between Sapnap and George. Wonder how that will get fixed. Maybe through wacky adventures and crazy things that the team gets themselves caught up in? Who knows. (I know)
> 
> Anyway, if you enjoyed, That's good. It's good when you find something you enjoy. If you didn't enjoy it, that's cool too, you don't have to like it. Though I bet if you are this far into the story, you probably at least tolerate it. Till next time!


	4. “How do Three Grown Men not have any Brain Cells between them?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three of them are trying to get along. They are trying.

“It’s important to be able to attack at both a close range and a far range. That’s why today we will be starting archery lessons.”

So that’s what the wooden blocks Dream was setting up were for. At first, Sapnap thought the two meter towers were for a game or something, but having them be dummies for fighting makes more sense. They even have buttons on the front and a pressure plate sitting on top. 

Dream came over to where Sapnap and George were standing and said, “First, We will practice shooting a target five meters away. After you stop missing, we will increase the distance by five meters. You probably won’t be shooting anything further than thirty meters away, so that will be our long-term goal.”

“Thirty meters? That’s insane!” Yeah, George said it correctly. Sapnap had never even shot a gun, much less a bow. How were they supposed to hit anything at all, much less that far.

“It’s not as far as you think it is, plus you are not expected to shoot that far for at least a week, maybe more of constant training.” 

Ok Mr. I-Am-So-Good-At-Fighting, We get it, you are a professional. “‘Not that far.’ Bet you can’t even shoot that far away.” 

“Is that a challenge?” You couldn’t see it, but Sapnap could almost feel the grin on Dream’s face. He instantly felt like he should not have said that.

Apparently George did not feel like the wrong can of worms was just opened. Or maybe he didn’t care. “Yeah, it is, let’s see it green man.”

Clearly taking the challenge, Dream got out his bow and started walking away from the targets. Sapnap watched as he walked further and further, passing the five meter signs without slowing down. He kept on going after the thirty meter sign for a good while. Eventually, he stopped and turned around.

He drew his bow, sending an arrow flying through the sky. He didn’t even wait for it to land before drawing the next one. He kept at it, firing one after another, until he had shot ten times. Three of the arrows landed in the grass, but Dream had hit four of the five targets, and two of his arrows stuck out of the pressure plates on the top. He began walking back to where Sapnap and George were standing shocked.

He got another bow from his inventory, and held the two bows out to the both of them. “Your turn.”

~~~~~~

“Remember, you’re not shooting until you get it right. You are doing it until you can’t get it wrong.” Sapnap was sure that remark was aimed towards him. George had already been allowed to go back to fifteen meters away, and he was still trying to nail down ten meters. He would get a few really good shots in a row, only to start missing the targets completely.

How was George so good at this? George was already starting to hit every shot from where he was at. It was like he lied about not being able to fight just to piss off Sapnap with his skills.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. “Sapnap, don’t push yourself too hard. I get how you are feeling right now, but you need to focus on your progress and yours alone. Comparing yourself now will only hurt you in the long run.” After that, the hand left his shoulder. Sapnap turned and watched him go inside their temporary shack.

He knew Dream was right, he knew he should just focus on his work. It didn’t make it any less annoying that he was getting passed up so easily. 

He only half noticed that the only arrows being shot off were his until he heard, “Wow Sapnap, I didn’t realize how bad you are at this.”

“That’s it. If you want a fight, you’re going to get a fight.” There was a little voice in his head saying he shouldn’t be doing this. Instead of listening, He drew his sword.

George responded by nocking an arrow and pointing his bow straight at his head.

“Break it up now!” Both of them looked to Dream, who was storming up to them. “I leave for two minutes to get myself some food, and this is what I come back to?”

“He started it.” George was always ready to point fingers, wasn’t he?

“You are an actual liar. You were the one who insulted me.”

“That’s because yo-”

“Enough!” Dream sounded angry. Sapnap knew he could get angry, could yell at him, but it didn’t make him feel any better.

“I was mistaken. I thought you two could train together and get better at working together, but I was mistaken. From now on, one of you will train in archery, the other will train in melee, and you will switch off every day. Do I make myself clear?” Sapnap should respond. He was asking for a response, so Sapnap should respond. But for some reason, he just couldn’t find the words.

George must have had the same problem, because there were a few seconds of complete silence. Or maybe it was minutes. He really couldn’t tell.

Eventually, Dream spoke. “George, you continue here. Sapnap, get a shield and two wooden swords, and meet me by that tree.” Dream walked off. It took him a minute to catch up, but once he realized he was just standing there, he snapped out of it and got the swords and shield like he was asked to do.

~~~~~~

“George, the diamonds belong to the three of us, not just you,” Sapnap had said. He and George were a little bit behind Dream, mostly because the cave was too tight for the three of them to walk side by side.

“It will take up less inventory space if I just hold onto all of them, that way we can carry more stuff.”

They have been arguing ever since they found that vein of diamonds. Dream didn’t really understand what they were arguing about at first, but at this point he really just wants them to shut up. If only there were some mobs he could fight, but there has only been two zombies and a creeper this entire time. What he would give for something better to do then to listen to the two of them right now.

“I still think we should split it up, what if one of us gets in trouble and doesn’t have any money on them.”

They came to a fairly open area. There was light, most likely from a lava pool to the right, but it wasn’t quite visible. As far as he could tell, there were no mobs in the area. Shame.

“It’s not like we are going from town to town. There is only one town in this world anyway, and we are miles away from it. Tell him Dream.” Ah, He was getting roped into this. Well, it was going to happen sooner or later.

“Tell him what, exactly?” He turned around to face the two of them.

“Tell him that it is more practical for one person to carry all of one object.”

“That’s so misleading. George, we are talking about diamonds not wood planks. We should divide it evenly between the three of us.”

Dream understood what Sapnap was refusing to say out loud. He thinks that if George had all the diamonds, then George could just leave the two of them taking all of their stuff. It wasn’t just diamonds either, almost everything of value that they had was in his inventory. The only things that seemed to be exempt from his hoarding were weapons, armor, and the ender chest Dream had on him. Ordinarily, he would have sided with Sapnap about the issue, but something wasn’t sitting well with him.

Why was George so insistent that he carry all the important stuff? Usually he would be very passive about what the group does, only saying his opinion when asked directly. But for this, it seemed like he was ready to get in a physical fight with Sapnap.

It wasn’t sitting well with him at all.

“I think it’s fine if George carries the diamonds. We are all going to the same places, it’s not like we need to figure out who deserves what or whatever until we split up for good. When that comes, then we can figure it all out.”

George celebrated his “victory” by sticking his tongue out at Sapnap and continuing to where a vein of gold was. 

Dream simply turned around, curious about the lava pool, when a hand landed on his shoulder. “Dude, don’t you get it?”

“I do.” He looked at Sapnap, who seemed more than a little shocked. “Chill out, if he does leave us with all of it, we can just tell the people at spawn about it. I know someone who can reimburse us at least part of it if it comes down to it.” This wasn’t a lie, but he wasn’t going to mention the fact that he would never ask for someone to help them out like that. He was also not going to mention the 30-something diamonds and 7 emeralds in his enderchest.

It seemed like Sapnap figured out there was no point in arguing, because he simply walked away to a different part of the cave. Well, whatever, they can deal with all of this later.

~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In hindsight, it was probably a bad idea to start this just as holidays and finals were coming up. Oh well, guess I’m going with it now.
> 
> So this and the next chapter are why I have training montage as a tag. I guess I didn't really need to make this or the next chapter, but it does give some insight into each of them, especially George. Plus, Why shouldn't I write about them fighting?
> 
> If you enjoyed this, I'm glad you enjoy something in this life. If you didn't, well, that's ok. I hope you find something you do enjoy.


	5. ”They- The Economy is in Shambles.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fun times as they try to learn how to work together.

George was getting tired. He and Dream were currently practicing fighting, with Dream blocking for a certain length of time and swinging a wooden sword. His goal was to hit the shield and block at the right times. This would be fine, if they weren’t in the desert. It was so hot, George could barely hold onto the shield.

“Can we take a break, we’ve been going for an hour!” He whined. He hadn’t known Dream that long, but he knew whining enough would eventually get to him.

It seemed like once was enough in this case, because Dream lowered his shield and stored it with his weapon in his inventory. “Alright, I need to check up on Sapnap anyway. Good work so far.” He watched as Dream walked to where Sapnap was currently doing his best to do archery. He was still so bad at it, it was almost unbelievable. George was tempted to go over there and show off, just to mess with him, but the need for something to drink stopped him.

He pulled out a glass bottle filled with water from his inventory, and began to drink. Of course, he was out almost instantly. It was already half empty, and it couldn’t fit a whole lot anyway. Luckily, any source of water was just as good as the next, and there was a pool of water nearby.

As George approached the water, he saw something move in it. He figured it was probably a zombie trying to avoid burning. He pulled out his iron sword ready to fight. But as he got closer, he saw it wasn’t a zombie. It’s red, beady eyes only meant one thing.

He screamed and began sprinting in the other direction, towards where Sapnap and Dream were. He could see Dream get out his axe, and decided that getting behind him was his safest option.

“Where is it, George?” 

“The pond. Right there!”

The three of them approach the pond. The monster had not moved, and was simply swimming about in there. When Dream saw it, he lowered his axe.

“George, it’s a spider.”

Of course it was a spider! That’s still a hostile mob. It still counted. “I know, kill it already!”

Dream turned around to face him. “Spiders don’t attack during the day, it’s fine.” George knew that. He read the logbook forwards and backwards. He already knew it wasn’t going to attack him, but that didn’t make it any less of a mob!

“Dream just kill it! Please!”

Sapnap pulled out his bow. “I got it I got it.” He shot the spider, grabbing its attention. Geroge backed up even further from the group and watched as Sapnap got his sword and shield. He waited until the spider was closing in on him to begin fighting it, and the whole thing ended fairly quickly. George was still standing there, staring at his companion after the fight.

Of course, he noticed this and came over. “Who knew you were so afraid of a little spider?”

“Shut up Sapnap.”

~~~~~~

Sapnap was needing iron armor if he wanted to do any mob hunting by himself. He knew they had plenty of iron. It was just a matter of asking for it. He felt ridiculous having to ask for iron when they were supposed to be sharing it, but you gotta do what you gotta do.

“Hey George, can you give me some iron?” 

George was simply watching the meat cook in the furnaces. “How much?” He didn’t look away from the “thrilling entertainment”.

“I don’t know, like twenty or something?”

George grumbled, pulling out twenty iron exactly from his inventory and handing it to Sapnap. He thanked the clearly upset man and began working on his armor. He already had a chestplate thanks to Dream, so all he needs are the leggings, helmet, and boots. He placed the ingots on the grid in the right pattern, and watched as they formed into fully functional pieces of armor. It took no time to create what he needed. Sapnap eagerly tried them on, putting the leggings and boots on, carefully clasping the straps into their places until they fit just right. He then picked up the helmet, but before he could put it on, he realized he couldn’t wear it.

“Crap, why did I do that?” Of course he can’t wear it, he already had something on his head. “Hey George.”

“What is it this time?” He must have woken on the wrong side of the bed, because he sounded like he was going to snap.

“Wow, you sound upset. I was just wondering if you want this iron helmet. I made it for myself, but I forgot about my headband.”

“Why would your headband matter?”

Apparently, he has to spell it out. “I can’t wear a helmet and a headband, do you know how stupid I would look?”

“You already look stupid now.”

“Ha ha, very funny, do you want the helmet or not?”

“I would but you can’t wear a helmet and goggles at the same time,” George said, pointing to the goggles on his face.

Sapnap mumbled under his breath, “And you think I look stupid.”

“What was that?” Just as George had asked that, Dream had walked through the door of their makeshift cabin.

“Hey Dream, do you need an iron helmet? I made one but realized I couldn’t wear it and George can’t wear it either.” Sapnap had asked this mostly cause he didn’t want to have a fight in front of Dream, but also because this helmet was going to drive him crazy.

“Technically speaking I am wearing an iron helmet right now.” What? Dream didn’t have a helmet on. He must have seen the confusion on Sapnap’s face, because he said, “My mask is just a helmet that was bent and broken until it got to this point.” You can just, do that? That doesn’t seem right.

George was just as confused as he was. “Wait, you just, like, hit it with a sword or something till it became correct.”

“I think it was a shovel, actually, and it took like two weeks to get it to look this good.”

“For what it’s worth, it’s very well done.”

“Thank you.” Dream sounded genuinely pleased that George complimented his mask.

Sapnap couldn’t believe they were ignoring the issue. “Aren’t you guys forgetting the problem? We have an iron helmet that none of us can wear! What are we supposed to do with it?”

“I wouldn’t say can’t. It’s more of a ‘don’t want to’ situation.”

“Whatever, George.”

Dream didn’t look all that excited to have a potential argument over an iron helmet. “Can’t we just leave it somewhere? Someone is bound to come by it eventually.”

“That thing takes five iron ingots to make, we are not leaving it.” Leave it to George to be the stickler of the group.

“Guess I’ll just hold onto it. Maybe we will find someone we can give this to.” Who was Sapnap kidding, they were going to be stuck with this stupid helmet forever.

~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, more fun times for the group. But I do have a very important warning. The next chapter is the reason why this fic is rated M, and it's where some of the rougher tags come it to play. And pretty much for the rest of the story, there will be those heavier tags. There will be funny moments and good times, but like, It will be a bit more emotional and stuff. 
> 
> (Tbh with my supposed uploading schedule, yeah idk just, do what you want, I’ll try my best.)
> 
> There is a happy end to this story, so if you are wanting to wait till this fic is complete before moving on I wouldn't blame you. I would probably do the same thing tbh.
> 
> If you did like this chapter, I am glad. I feel a little guilty I can't keep it up passed here, but it is good that you enjoyed it. If you didn't, well, the next chapter will not be like it, so maybe you will enjoy it.


	6. Wish I was in the Nickelodeon Resort Hot Tub rn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three of them go mining. But they get attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I mentioned at the end of the last chapter, this is the one that is why this fic is rated M and also why it has "Graphic Depictions of Violence" as a warning. This is your last warning.

George could hear Sapnap groan. “How long are we going to be in this stupid cave?” He would probably be complaining too, if it wasn’t for all the stuff in this mine. They had a fairly good haul, and he was getting more gold as they spoke.

“There is only a portion of it we haven’t explored yet. You want to miss out on diamonds because you were too tired?” Dream teased.

“All we do is mine and fight and mine some more. Can’t we have a day where we do nothing?”

George finished getting the vein of gold. His inventory was almost completely full of everything he needed himself and all of their valuables. Not that he would let them take them off his hands, but it was getting a little nerve wracking that he had such little space.

He supposed he would worry about that another day, and looked further into the unexplored area. There was some sort of shadow in there. It was tall, much taller than a person. He thought it was his eyes playing tricks on him, but then it turned around. And he saw two, purple eyes.

Enderman.

There was a shrieking sound as the monster became enraged. It moved ungodly fast towards George, and teleported away. He didn’t wait for it to come back.

He ran.

He had nowhere to go but follow the winding caves, hoping he would find the exit and fast.

He could barely hear the other two past his own panic. But he could hear the monster clear as day.

It caught up to him, clawing at his back while he was running. He couldn’t feel the pain past the terror, but he could tell it was bad. 

He kept running.

He needed to get out of there he needed to-

George came up to a dead end. Fear catching in his throat, he turned around with his sword and shield, praying that that thing would give up.

Instead of seeing it, Sapnap came running up. “George! Are you ok?”

“No, it got my back.”

“Let me see.” He could only imagine how bad it looked, and as he thought about it, it began to sting.”

As Sapnap was examining it, they both heard the enderman come back. George got his shield ready to defend himself, when all of a sudden Sapnap ran around him with his own shield and sword, undoubtedly going to attack it.

He got between it and George, slicing at it and immediately blocking with the shield. With it’s attention now on Sapnap, the enderman clawed at the shield he was holding, and teleported away.

Sapnap turned, and looked at George, a goofy smile on his face. He was probably thinking about how awesome he was.

But George could only focus on the enderman teleporting back and running straight at him. “Behind you!” He screamed.

Sapnap turned around to face that thing, and hit it again with his sword. But the enderman managed to claw at his arm as well. He shouted in pain. It was painful to hear.

After it had attacked, it teleported away. George didn’t really care where it went, so long as it was far away from here. When it seemed like it wasn’t coming straight back, he let himself relax for a moment when he remembered that his friend got hit by that thing. He could see Sapnap was not doing good at all, doubled over from the attack. and realized he needed to help him with his injury.

George quickly got out the bandages. He had seen Sapnap’s arm get hurt, so that’s where he was going to start. Laying him down, he got ready to wrap up his arm.

His arm.

Where was his arm?

He looked at where Sapnap was previously standing.

On the ground.

His arm was on the ground.

Calm down George. You need to calm down. If you don’t help him now, he is going to bleed out.

With a wave of new resolve, George began wrapping up the injury. His shoulder blades stung from the constant movement, and he silently thanked adrenaline for numbing the pain while he did this.

“George?” He was trying to keep the gauze in the right place as he wrapped it up.

“Yeah?”

“Something’s wrong.”

“It’s going to be ok, Sapnap. You are going to be just fine.” It was too loose.

“George?”

“Yeah?” He finally got a rhythm down.

“Why does it feel like the bandage is going through my arm.” 

When he didn’t answer, Sapnap asked ,“George-”

“You are going to be just fine. Can you focus on something else for me?” He was about halfway done, and he really couldn’t focus on the bandage and shock at the same time.

“Like what?”

“I don- how about you try counting.” At the suggestion, Sapnap began counting. George could hear his voice shake slightly from either fear or pain. 

He only had a little bit of bandage left for that roll, so he finished up the wrap. Once he knew it was secure, George got on the other side of him and put his hand on his friend's heart. He didn’t know what else to do, not wanting to distract from the counting. Instead, he just sat there, waiting for something.

“47. 48. 49…” George heard footsteps. He quickly got up and retrieved his sword, pointing it to the darkness of the cave. Sapnap didn’t stop counting, but it didn’t matter. George was prepared to protect him.

The figure was no mob. It wasn’t making any sound besides the footsteps. As it got closer, George could see the silhouette of an axe. He didn’t lower his weapon.

It was only until he could see that stupid mask did he relax. It was just Dream, coming back from fighting that thing. Once he had passed George to block themselves in for a bit, he could see that he had gotten injured on the side of his head.

“After I finish the wall, could you bandage my head?” He figured Dream was asking him, as Sapnap was visibly unable to do anything besides count.

“So long as you wrap my back afterwards.”

Dream had taken a pause from building for a brief moment, then continued. “Alright.”

Once Dream had finished, he went over to Sapnap and sat down by him. “Hey, Sappy.”

He stopped counting. “Don’t call me that. You interrupted my counting. ” George had gotten out another set of bandages. He put the gauze over the injury and began to wrap it down to his head. He also wrapped the mask in it too, but he didn’t think Dream would mind.

Dream chuckled. “Sorry about that, just wanted to check in on you. Can you tell me where you are injured?”

“My arm. Think that’s it. Don’t really remember getting hit anywhere else.” Sapnap wouldn’t look away from the ceiling.

“Well, one injury is better than two. If you want to keep counting, you were on 83.”

Sapnap smiled weakly. “Thanks. 84. 85…”

After George had finished, Dream helped him wrap up his injury as promised. Sapnap got to 250 before he decided to stop counting. For a while, they just sat there, idly talking to distract themselves from what just happened. Dream decided that they should just sleep in the nook they made and worry about leaving later. They all agreed that would be for the best. It was easier than George expected to go to sleep, exhaustion outweighing nerves.

~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that. But if you are wondering, that's as bad as it gets for this story. Honestly, I debated the whole "Graphic Depictions of Violence" because I personally don't think it's that graphic, but I would rather people be prepared for stuff that is worse than it actually is than have them caught off-guard by the descriptions.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, that's cool. Personally I don't mind the hurt much either. If you didn't like this chapter, I get it. Luckily, as I said, this is as bad as it gets.


	7. Day 164 of Our Camping Trip!! <3 XOXO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try and figure out what to do now.

After another day in the cave, trying to move as carefully as possible, they made their way back to the surface. Dream had to practically carry Sapnap, his one good arm over Dreams shoulders as he held him upright by the waist. He had lost so much blood, he couldn’t walk in a straight line without help. At least he was alive. That was the important part.

George had led them out of the cave. The entire time they were making their way out he would check up on the two of them. He was probably worried about them getting attacked.

As for Dream, he did his best to be confident. Did his best to be the strongest for them. He didn’t want them to know how afraid he was with only one ear. He didn’t want them to know how scared he was when they were attacked.

He was so stupid for trying to go directly after that thing. Of course it would teleport and try to get to George, That’s what endermen did. He should have followed right after Sapnap, should have been there to get them under proper cover. They relied on him and he let them down. He’s let every single one of them down.

George turned around, looking Dream dead in the eyes. “I don’t know where we are going.” Right, he was the leader. He had to know what to do all the time. Being the leader sucked.

Sapnap groaned and said, “It doesn’t matter where we go, we are going to die no matter what.”

It doesn’t matter if he thought the same thing, he wasn’t going to let this be the end. “Don’t say that Sapnap.”

“It’s the truth! Do you think that somehow we can continue living? Look at us. You lost an ear, I lost my entire arm. The only one who stands a chance is George, and he’s afraid of spiders. We should just give up.” Dream had never heard him talk like that. Then again, they have never been to the point they are at together.

“Is that really how you feel?”

Sapnap looked unimpressed. “Are you surprised? We are stuck in a world full of monsters that want to kill us no matter what, and I can’t fight anymore. I’m just as good as dead if I can’t fight, might as well take the chance that someone strong gets sent here that can save other people.”

He was really saying that. He was really talking about dying. Was this all because of his arm? Or was this just a straw on the camel's back. Something told him he didn’t want the truth to be real. “Even if that is how you feel, I’m not just going to let you die.” 

“What, so you are going to force me to stay in this hell? How heroic of you, forcing someone you care about to continue on even though they have admitted they just want to die. Face the facts, Dream, I’m worthless right now. I’m literally dead weight to you. Everyone would be better off if...” He didn’t say it. Sapnap never says what he wants to say.

“If what, Sapnap? If you killed yourself? Trust me when I say, we wouldn’t be. No one would be.”

“How do you know that? You can’t possibly know if something’s true until it happens.”

“I know we wouldn’t be better off because I have never been better off after losing someone! Even in this world, It has always been worse for everyone involved when someone dies.” He looked shocked. Right, this isn’t the time to be yelling, especially at his friend. “Sapnap, nobody would be better off without you, especially not us.”

“If that’s the case, then what’s the plan? How are we going to continue living in this world the way we are?” What was the plan. He always had a plan. What were they supposed to do?

Firstly, they need to heal. He has a couple of instant health potions in his ender chest for stuff like this, but then what? He didn’t like his odds of toughing it out with half his hearing, and the thought of going into a cave after what happened worried him. It seemed like all they could do is hope for a miracle.

A miracle.

Ha.

Of course.

“We’re going to Spawn.”

George, who had previously been keeping quiet, just about yelled, “What!”

“So let me guess, the plan is to settle down and farm for the rest of our lives or something?” Sapnap mocked. Was that seriously such a bad idea to him? Well, whatever, that wasn’t his plan anyway.

“Not exactly. Do you guys know about the beacon at Spawn?”

“No, I don’t, but are we seriously going to Spawn?” He literally just said they were going to spawn, what did George mean by that?

“Yes, we are seriously going to Spawn. The beacon there can heal people within a certain area. It’s regeneration powers are strong enough to repair any type of damage.”

Sapnap was still not onboard with his plan. “Dream, we aren’t talking about some burns, I’m missing an arm.”

“I don’t think that’s much of a problem. I know someone who lost a leg and grew it back by spending enough time at the beacon. An arm shouldn’t be much different.”

“Are you serious? You're not tricking me or anything, are you?”

Did Sapnap really think he would lie about something like that? “I’m being serious.” 

“Then let’s get going!”

“I think there is going to be a slight problem.” That’s never a good thing to hear, especially after coming up with a plan on the fly.

“What is it, George?”

“I was banned from Spawn.” George had a way of very casually dropping very important news nonchalantly.

“You can get banned from Spawn?” Sometimes Dream forgets Sapnap has been here for a ridiculously short amount of time.

“Yeah, it’s only if you commit a crime. What did you do to get banned?”

“I stole some stuff.” Huh. So he was right when he first met George. “It’s not like I took that much, only some food and iron tools.”

Sapnap didn’t seem too worried that the person carrying most of their valuables just admitted to stealing from a bunch of other people. “If that is all it was, I bet we can pay some sort of fine and be on our merry way.”

Dream had a feeling it wasn’t going to be that easy. It has never been good when he had to deal with the law in this world or the last. “Probably.”

~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, can you tell I'm using Sapnap as a foil? I swear, I'm all gucci. If you are wondering, The next long fic in the series is going to be how the heck they got a beacon.
> 
> Also, little easter egg, "Day 164" is related to not how many days they have been together (this story take place in the span of a month and a half) but how many days Dream has been stuck in this world. Seeing as that's over 5 months, he's been stuck there a hot second.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, I'm glad. I know there wasn't much too it, but if you enjoyed it then it means it was worth writing. If you did not enjoy it, that's ok too. The story kinda needs it for explaining stuff, so it wasn't the most exciting of chapters.


	8. Thank You Officer, For Absolutely Nothing at All.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team goes to Spawn. Things go exactly as how you think they would.

When they had gotten to the walls surrounding Spawn, They had to give their usernames. This caused them to get promptly arrested and thrown into jail. Or well, Sapnap could see this as less of a jail and more of an interrogation room. It didn’t even have any windows, and there wasn’t really any room for the three of them and the officer that was currently interrogating George. 

“Are these your accomplices?”

George looked very tired despite it being the middle of the day. “No. I did the robbing alone. Actually, I also robbed these two, but they have followed me around ever since. I have been trying desperately to get rid of them.”

“George, that’s just rude,” Sapnap said. He couldn’t believe that George had felt that way. The sincerity in his voice was completely there and not at all like he was joking around. Nope, George never jokes around.

Dream followed his lead of bothering their friend. “Yeah, George. You know you love us.”

“Quiet. I only want to hear the criminal speak, is that understood?” Wow, who got that guy so annoyed?

Dream gave a fake salute. “Yes, sir or whatever.”

The officer glared at Dream before talking to George again. “Listen. You were banned from Spawn for theft and refusing to return stolen goods. If you want to return, you have to pay a fine of 3 emeralds.” 3 emeralds? They didn’t have any. Or, well, he didn’t think they had any. George might have some squirreled away that he didn’t want to give out.

“How am I supposed to pay that? We literally don't have anything worth that much!”

“Well, looks like you will have to leave.”

Sapnap had a brilliant idea. “Excuse me, sir, but may I speak?”

The officer looked angrily at him. “What is it?”

“Instead of 3 emeralds, would you care for an iron helmet?”

The sound Dream made was almost inhuman. It was like he was a deflating balloon. He doubled over, and clearly wasn’t breathing well. Sapnap could hear George start to laugh as well, probably due to whatever Dream was doing.

“Do you three think this is a joke?” Wow, this guy had no sense of humor. Although it definitely wasn’t as funny as Dream thought it was.

Dream looked over at the officer. “I mean kinda. You really think an iron sword, 20 cooked pork chops, and a broken window is worth 3 emeralds?” Sapnap was glad someone knew how much that stuff cost, because he had no idea how currency works in this world. Dream tried to explain it to him, but it didn’t make a whole lot of sense.

“It is not just about what it is worth, this is also about the fact that he is a criminal. You know, I’m starting to question whether the two of you are entirely innocent yourself considering how lightly you are handling the situation.”

“You know, you are so right, this is very unprofessional of us. And since this is a professional matter, let me do this in the most professional way possible.” Dream walked up to the guard and got right in his face. “I would like to speak to your manager.” And with that, any amount of composure Sapnap and George had was completely lost. He was laughing so hard, he had tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

Dream and that guard continued to talk, but by the time Sapnap had recovered, the officer they were talking to had left, leaving them in the stone room by themselves.

~~~~~~

An hour had passed, and nothing had happened. Sapnap had thought more than once about digging their way out, but of course he had lost right arm. When he asked Dream and George about it, they had simply brushed the idea off by saying they “didn’t want to get in more trouble”.

“Plus, I already told you, I know someone who can help us out. Just be patient.” Dream was such a hypocrite sometimes. It was painfully obvious that he was ready to bust out of the walls at any minute. Sapnap had watched him go from bouncing his leg, to pacing around, to even undoing and redoing his armor several times in the past hour. 

George had been completely zoned out for a majority of the time they were there, only coming back when someone started talking to him. It seemed like he was going back out again, now that the current conversation was dying out.

“Yeah, yeah, alright.” He decided the best thing he could do right now was to lay down. Who knows, maybe he will be able to take a nap. 

It was probably a half an hour till he heard the iron door click open. “You are free to go.” Wait, what? He sat up and looked at George, who looked just as confused as Sapnap felt. He looked at Dream, who was currently leaving the room without them. Couldn’t he have waited for them?

Sapnap quickly got up and was going to follow Dream, but he saw his friend stopped in the hallway, hugging someone he could not see. He also saw the officer, who had put them in that room in the first place, glaring at Dream as he left.

Dream let go of whoever it was. “You didn’t have to pay for it too, you know? I was just wanting them to charge something reasonable.”

He felt George come stand beside him. There was a chuckle from the stranger, who Sapnap could see wearing sunglasses and a red cloak. “Yeah, I figured. Let’s just call it thanks for saving my life.” Sapnap heard a squishing noise, and looked down. There was a green blob tied to a rope, and it looked like it was trying to eat Dream’s leg.

“You always say that.” Dream must have just remembered it wasn’t just the person and him. “Ah, right. Captain, these are the two I picked up traveling recently. On the left is George, and the right is Sapnap. George, Sapnap, meet the Captain.”

The Captain looked at them with a smile. “It’s good to meet the two of you. Dream has mentioned you guys a few times in his messages, so it’s exciting to finally meet you.”

George was visibly shocked, but Sapnap didn’t know why. “Wait, you're the Captain?” “Like, The Captain. The one that created Spawn? You are that Captain?”

“Well there were a lot of people who worked hard to make Spawn. I really only delegated the work and stuff.”

If he built this place, he must be really important. “So you are like the leader or something?”

“Again, I mean, I’ve taken charge of managing stuff, but I wouldn’t say I am a leader.” The Captain looked like he was getting uncomfortable with the topic.

Dream must have also picked up on how uncomfortable he was, because he turned to face him. “Anyway, I think we should be going. Sorry, Captain, but as you can probably tell, we really need to be getting to the beacon sooner rather than later. We will probably be in Spawn for a while, so if you ever want to meet up just message me, alright?”

“Course. See you later then.” With that, Captain left, taking the green thing with him to somewhere else. Dream ushered them along out of the building to the inside of the walls of Spawn.

~~~~~~

Finally, after the entire day had gone by dealing with the guards, they had reached the beacon. It’s bright white signal piercing the sky, a stark contrast to the colors that were made by the setting sun. It wasn’t hard to look at, and the only time it would be bad to stare at is if you were looking directly at the beam. But there were other reasons why Dream was not paying it much attention. Unlike his two companions who seemed like they couldn’t take their eyes off of it, he went off and looked at the wall of signs nearby, detailing everything important you would need to know about the beacon.

Most of the signs were fairly boring. A small description on how it was constructed, what the monster they had to fight was like. None of that really mattered to him. What was important to him were the signs that simply had names written on them.

He read each and every name, trying to remember exactly who they were. Most of them were a complete mystery to him. The ones he did know pulled at his heart like they were trying to rip it out of his chest. His throat threatened to close off unless he cried bitter tears. Maybe they were trying to kill him from beyond the grave.

There was one, however, that made him smile.

“Even you got your name on this? I thought they would have standards, but I guess you did technically die trying to get the beacon,” He said out loud, not caring if anyone heard him. It was already on his records for anyone to look at anyway.

“Whatchya looking at, Dream?” When did Sapnap get behind him? He glanced back, and saw they were both there.

“Just the signs here. They talk about the beacon.”

George went up to the signs. He seemed to read for only a moment before asking, “these names. Is this a memorial?”

Dream turned back to the wall. “Yeah, it is. To create the beacon, you need a certain drop from a monster. These are the names of everyone who died working towards summoning that monster, and those who died trying to kill it.”

“How many do-”

“326.”

He could feel the change in atmosphere almost instantly. The other two must be processing what he said and what he didn’t say.

“Did you count them, or…” More silence. Sapnap never says what he wants to say.

“Or what?”

“Um, were- Were you there?”

“I was. I fought alongside the people listed on this board, and some others that were lucky enough to be more than a name on some wood.”

“Oh.”

Neither of them said anything after that. The silence was difficult, but Dream didn’t feel like interrupting it. He was too tired to talk about it and too tired to change to conversation. 

The three of them simply stood there, reading names until Sapnap broke the silence. “Well, we better get a comfortable spot. We’re going to be here for a while, after all.” With that, they left the signs behind.

~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I am revealing how ancient I am with this. Let's just say, I was so shocked when Jordan revealed the Jungle was technically dead. I couldn't understand what he was talking about, but it blew my tiny mind.
> 
> Anyway, if you enjoyed this chapter, that's cool. If you didn't, that's cool too. 
> 
> Also, be ready for some emotional hurt/comfort for the next two chapters. bout to open some traumatic cans of worms.
> 
> (If i get the motivation to write the 5 sentences i need to write cause I've been so far away from this project i can't even open the document to read it over much less write the last little bit. Like the story ends soon (sorta) and I have everything written out except for this tiny bit and it has been this way since I posted the first chapter, luckily it was far enough in I haven't need to think about it until now, not to mention continuing the series as a whole like I had planned. Whatever)


End file.
